From Beautiful to Ugly
by Klaine's Child
Summary: A devastating fire happens at the Palm Woods and James is in the blaze.What will happen,will James survive?Will Kendall ever date James?Read to find out. Kames/Cargan
1. Destructive Fire

Another story of mine, these just come to me.

Anyway this is a Kames story but it won't show until later chapters.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the show, why is life so cruel?

James P.O.V.

I was beautiful, I was perfect, no one was as perfect as I was. I had a great smile, great hair and a hot body.

"James , you need to be less concieted" Kendall said to me.

"Why, I am perfect you know ,right?" I asked.

"No one is perfect James" Kendall said.

"I am" I said.

"James, you should really be less concieted, one day you could loose your beauty" he said looking worridly at me.

"That will never happen to me, I will be beautiful even when I am 96" I replied.

"You just watch yourself, it could happen any day" he said.

"Don't worry about me" I said.

"You should be less concited" he said and irritated me.

"Kendall, nothing will happen to me okay" I reassured.

Dang blonde ,he needs to stop worrying about me, I know he has a crush on me and I have a crush on him but he needs to stop worrying.

"Okay, okay, just be carefull" he said.

"I will" I replied.

"Please be carefull" Kendall said,

"Kendall" I said and at the sametime Logan and Carlos came into the room.

"Could you guys stop arguing?" Logan asked.

"He keeps telling me that I will lose my beauty and to make sure I keep myself safe" I said.

"Kendall, you need to stop worrying about everybody" Logan said to Kendall and then he turned to me.

"James, Kendall is only looking out for you, and he is right, you could loose your beauty if you keep acting like your perfect" Logan said and I sighed.

"Look, I know you guys care about me and everything, but, I can take care of myself" I said.

"We know James, just be carefull" Carlos said.

"Don't worry, I will ,besides you shouldn't be the one telling me to be carefull" I said.

"Hey" he said playfully.

"Just stating a fact" I said and everybody smiled.

They really don't have to worry, nothing bad will ever happen to me.

* * *

><p>In the basement, My P.O.V.<p>

Buddha Bob was heading down to the basement of the Palm Woods, he had just finished cleaning 4c's john. He had to use strange things to get it uncloged, like syrup and gasoline.

While walking down the stairs he triped, and everything fell out of the bucket he had. The gasoline spilled everywhere, he was about to clean it up but Bitters called him upstairs and he ran up satairs leaving the gasoline all over the floor.

There were electric things that were malfunctioning ,they could spark and cause a fire, that won't happen, will it?

* * *

><p>In apartment 2J, James P.O.V.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kendall asked.

Yuh see he, Logan and Carlos are joining Gustavo and Kelly for dinner to celebrate the release of the second album. We wold have to dinners when we completed an album so I did not have to go to the first one.

"No, I will go to the second one, I just want to watch some tv and go to bed" I replied and he sighed.

"Okay James, do what you want, we will be back by 7" he said, it was only 4:08.

"See you guys later" I said and they headed to the resturaunt where they were to meet Gustavo and Kelly.

I sat on the couch and watched tv for like half an hour. The show I was watching ended and I was sad. Only now could I smell something burning, I turned my head and the kitchen was on fire.

"AHH" I screamed.

There was no extinguisher so I headed for the door, when I opened it everything outside was coming down.

I locked the door and went on the couch.

"Somebody help me" I exclaimed.

Everything was going up in flames, I couldn't burn down with it, I had to excape, but I couldn't , I was going to die, I guess this is what I get for being concieted.

The fire finally reached the couch, I felt the heat everywhere on my body, I knew I would die, well this is my end.

I tried to cover my face but I was over come by the flames.

"Why me?" I screamed to the heavens and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? I hope you liked and please tell me if I should continue. Read and review.<p> 


	2. James is in bad condition

Hey guys, this is chapter two. I want to say thank you to World's Love Song, Insomniac-Neko and BTR Carlos Lover for reviewing the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I could see fire trucks everywhere. Lucy had called and said there was a fire at the Palmwoods and the guys and I left the resturant the same time, she also said everyone was out but they couldn't find James, that worried us.

We ran straight up to Lucy and Camille and they had worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They said the fire had to have started in the basement because it was on the first floor first" Lucy responded.

"Did they find James?" I asked.

"Not yet, and he is the only person still in the building" Lucy said and Camille started to cry. Logan went to comfort her while I just stood there.

I should have pressured him to go with us to the dinner, why did I let him convince me to make him stay, I was brought out of my thought by Carlos.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeh, I am" I said and noticed some firemen taking a body form the building to take it to an ambulace that I did not notice.

I showed the guys and the girls the ambulance and firemen and we headed to the ambulance.

"Wow, were do you thing you are going ?" one of the firemen asked us.

"He's our friend" we all said.

"I'm sorry you will have to go to the hospital" the fireman said and the peramedics closed the door and drove off.

"What hospital should we go to?" we asked the firemen.

"St. Richards" one of them said and went to finish cooling down the building.

"Okay ,that is 45 minutes away" Logan said.

"Should we go" Lucy asked sadly.

"Yes, but we should wait so they can treat him first" Logan said.

"Okay we will go in about 2 hours" Camille said.

"Now, where are we gonna live" Carlos asked.

"Don't worry, there is a second Palmwoods" Camille said.

"Really" both Logan and Carlos asked.

"Yey, they built it so if anything happened to this one we could to the other one" Camille responded.

I was still staring in the direction of the ambulance, James could end up dead, I can't live with myself if that happens.

"Kendall, don't worry, he will be okay" Logan said trying to comfort me.

"But if I did not let him stay he wouldn't have gotten burnt" I said.

"Kendall, it is not your fault" Logan said.

"Yes it is" I replied.

"No it is not, Kendall, we don't know what could have happened" he said.

"I just hope he is okay" I said.

" He will be" Logan said.

* * *

><p>At the hospital 2 hours later, Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

We all ran straight in to the hospital and to the reseptionist's desk.

"We are here to see James Dimond" Logan said.

"Oh, James Dimond is in room 370" she responded and he headed up the stairs to room 370.

Carlos counted the numbers, "364, 366, 368, 370 here it is".

We all stood outside the door, not sure if we should go in.

Logan placed his hand on the nob and began to turn it, the door opened and we entered, prepared for the worst.

When we entered we saw James on a bed, he looked broken.

"Hmm, he looks better than I thought" Lucy said.

"Yey, he does" Carlos said.

He had burns on his hands and feet which you could see even though they were bandeged, alot of his hair was gone and his face also had burns on it. He was sleeping so he did not see us.

"He looks so peaceful" I struggled to say.

"Yey, he does" Camille said.

"They most have put antibiotic cream on him to help heal the burns" Logan said.

"I wonder if he will survive" Lucy said.

"Yes he will" Carlos said.

"Stop talking about him dying already" Camille said.

As soon as she said this, James' eyes started to open.

* * *

><p>Well guys there is chapter two, hope you enjoyed and next chapter you will see James' reaction. I might not update for awhile because I am working on my other stories and stories on FictionPress. Remember to Read &amp; Review.<p> 


	3. Soulmates

Sorry for the more than one month wait, anyway here is chapter 3.

Kendall's P.O.V.

His eyes began to open, when they did he turned his head to look at us.

"What happened?" he asked.

We all looked at eachother, no one wanted to tell him, but someone had to.

"James, you were in a fire" Carlos said.

James just stared at us with a blank espression, then his face showed anger and then it went back to the blank espression.

That kinda creeps me out, I don't like to see his face angry or with a blank espression.

"Hahahahhahahahahhahah" James laughed out of nowhere, now that was scary.

"James, are you ok man?" Logan asked.

"Fine, fine, of course i'm fine, I was in a fire, i'm just great" James replied in a high creepy voice and giving Logan a look at said 'you idiot'.

He then looked around the room, then at me.

"You, you brought this down on me" James said pointing to me.

"How did I bring this down on you?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, you were the one who said I would loose my beauty soon, so you were the one to bring this down on me" he retorted in an angry voice.

"Maybe we should give you guys some space, we will be in the cafiteria" Lucy said and they went to stuff themselves.

"James, you don't honestly think this is my fault, do you?" I asked.

"Yes I do Kendall, you always bring bad luck down on people, so why shouldn't I blame you?" he shouted at me.

"Well, I didn't cause the fire" I shouted back.

"Yea, well I know you had something to do with what happened" he said in a calm voice.

Whe he said that I finally broke.

"You know what James, I'm really glad this happened to you, you don't deserve to live" I shouted.

"Well, if that's how you feel how about you leave" he said.

"Fine, I will" I said heading to the door.

"See yuh" he said.

"See yuh you ungreatful bitch" I screamed.

"Bitch stands for beautiful inteligent talented creative honest, so that's a compliment " he retorted.

"Whatever" I said before I left the room.

* * *

><p>James' P.O.V.<p>

I can't believe he said those things to me, now I'm really mad.

I knew he had nothing to do with what happened, but I was just upset it acctually happened.

The love of my life thinks I'm a bitch, and it's my fault too.

I let the tears fall down my face, why does everything bad happen to me?

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, I would have to make it up to Kendall when I get out of here.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

I can't believe he thought I was the cause of this, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, he's my soulmate.

I entered the cafiteria and sat at the table where I saw everyone.

"So, how did things go?" Camille asked.

"Well, when you guys left he accused my of causing this and I called him a bitch and then I left" I said to them.

"You do know that bitch stands for beautiful inte-" Logan tried to say but I interupted him.

"Yea I know, he told me" I said.

"I can't believe you said that to him" Carlos said taking a bite of an apple he had.

"Yea, well I did" I said.

"Kendall, you know he blames someone for something he knows they didn't do" Loagn said.

"I know, but I couldn't take it" I said.

"Kendall, you need to be patient" Camille said.

"I know, he is definetly my soulmate but he irritates me so much" I said.

"If you really love him, you'll be able to handle him" Lucy said.

"I'm gonna have to learn how to do that" I said.

"Yes you will" everyone said.

* * *

><p>There is chapter 3. What do you guys think? Read and review. I wrote this chapter in less than an hour so if it is rushed sorry.<p>

Thanks to evryone who has reviewed and bye for now.


	4. Love

Hello guys. I am in a great mood but still upset about what soarlikeaneagle said about the last chapter. I will address them at the end and thank you to Insomniac-Neko, Jessarya and Smileyface519 for reviewing the last chapter and enjoy this one.

Kendall's P.O.V.

It has been two months since I last went to the hospital. I just couldn't take James anymore.

Ouy of all that has happened, there is still one thing that continues to puzzle me and that thing is Logan and Carlos haven't reacted to what happened to James.

I mean they both met him years before I did so why am I reacting more? It could be because I love him but lets put that aside, but why aren't they reacting?

I saw Logan and Carlos come into our newly rebuilt Palm Woods Apartment and I stopped them.

"How is he?" I asked, they just came from visting James in the hospital.

"He's doing better, not better enough to be released but better" Logan responded with a frown then a smile that was creepy.

They began to walk again but I stopped them again.

"What is it this time?" Carlos asked angrily which scared me.

"Agh..." I said.

"Don't mind him, he's been cranky lately, now what is it?' Logan asked hooking his arm around Carlos' waist.

"Well, I have two questions, one, are you two together?" I asked.

"Yea, for almost two months now" Logan replied kissing Carlos.

"Okay, so about the time of the fire?" I asked.

"Yea, two weeks after, now what's your second question?" Logan asked.

I stood up infront of them, I really needed and wanted to know why.

"Well you know how Camille and Lucy and I have broken down countless times since James was injured?" I asked.

"Yes , go on" Carlos said.

"I just want to know...why you guys haven't been reacting at all to it, I mean what is wrong with you, just cause your dating doesn't mean you can ignore your friends, again, what is wrong with you two?" I asked screamed at them with tears in my eyes.

They just stared at me then at eachother then right back at me.

Logan scratched his neck, looking sadly at me.

"Sit down Kendall" Logan commanded and we all sat down on the couch, both of them on opposite sides of me.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" I asked looking in Logan's direction.

"Yes...we...will" he said nodding his head in Carlos' direction.

"Well Kendall, the reason Logie and I haven't reacted to the inccident is that it's usual for these kinds of things to happen to James" Carlos said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked and they both sighed.

"You know James and I have known eachother since we were 4 right?" Carlos asked and I nodded.

"Well...this isn't the first time James has been in an 'incident' " Carlos replied putting air quotes around incident.

I just stared at him confused.

"Look Kendall, James has been through 4 car accidents and 6 fires not including the current one" Loagn said with a sigh.

"There is no way on earth that that's true" I said, no one could have been through that many incidents without showing some physical sign.

"Well it is, that's why we haven't reacted" Carlos said.

"How could I have not known?" I asked.

"James did not want anyone to know" Carlos responded.

"Okay ,you can go now" I said to them.

"Okay, come on Carlos lets have some fun" Logan said dragging him to their bedroom.

"I can't bilieve James has been through that much" I said to myself.

"I need to go visit him" I said to myself.

I got up and put on my jacket, when I was almost through the door I heard moans coming from Logan and Carlos' room.

"I hope they aren't having sex in there" I said and then left.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, still Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

I was outside the door, just staring at the knob, wondering if I should turn it.

I knew James might be mad at me for not visiting in such a long time but he might over react.

I just went in and saw James reading a book.

"Hey" I said hesitantly.

"Hey" he said bitterly.

"What yuh reading?" I questioned.

"It's a romance novel about overcoming obsticles to find your true love" he replied.

"Why yuh reading that?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought I found my true love but he didn't visit me in the hospital for two months so I thought I should go through it again" he replied.

"James I'm sorry" I said and he looked up.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not checking on you" I said and he smiled.

"James, I also know about the accidents" I said and he stared at me.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Carlos and Logan" I replied.

"Those bastards" he said through gritted teeth.

"James , it's okay" I said to him.

"No it's not, I did not want anyone to know about those things, they are just too horrible" he said crying.

He looked so sad, but he also looked so hot, so hot, oh not now Kendall.

"James, please calm down" I begged him.

"I can't" he said sobbing.

"I know what will clam you down" I said getting closer to him.

"What?" he asked.

"This" I said leaning in and kissing him.

His lips were sweet like candy and sparks were going everywhere.

When we pulled away I said, "You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that" I said and James nodded.

"You definetly calmed me down" he said and I smiled.

"So James, would you like to be my boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Of course I would" he replied and we both smiled.

"Want to kiss again?" I asked.

"I'm down" he replied and we looked lips again.

* * *

><p>To soarlikeaneagle: If you don't like the story that's okay, just don't review, because if you do the next time I will curse you out.<p>

Well there is the chapter, it is much longer than normal so enjoy.

Now , I might not update any of my stories until March 25 because I have exams this month.

Please read and review and bye for now.


End file.
